Fish Equal Romeo's Suffering!
by Hydro-Thunder Dragon
Summary: Wendy really wants to confess her feelings towards Romeo, but always has difficulties even doing it. So Happy makes a supposedly innocent suggestion, with the help of Chelia, that later turns into agonizing pain for Romeo that is both unexpected and hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I can do this. I can do this- _Wendy was having a little prep talk to herself. She had admired this guy from afar and had wanted to confess her feelings for months. She was slowly walking toward her crush while her heart was beating a mile a second. Blood was rushing to her cheeks as she made her way over to _him._ Who was this person? Well obviously the only other adolescent in the entire guild, it was Romeo. Wendy had slowly developed feeling for the boy ever since she returned from Tenrou island. She couldn't believe he was the same little kid that was always so boisterous from seven years ago. She saw that he was sitting with Natsu and Gray, having their usual fight.

"Alright, it's simple right? Just walk up to him and say you love him and live happily ever after. That's what's supposed to happen, right?" Wendy whispered to herself. Wendy was actually standing behind the boy and was about to tap his shoulder. But she couldn't work up the nerve to even lift a finger. Her face was as red as Erza's hair, and she was breathing rapidly. She was surprised that he couldn't hear her, even with the noise of the daily fight. After what seemed like an eternity, she started retracting and started walking back over to her table with Carla.

"That was a good try Wendy. You managed to get a couple inches close to him this time." Carla said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Who am I kidding? I'll never tell him how I truly feel. He'll eventually get other girls swooning over him, then he'll have a girlfriend, then they'll get serious, then they get married, and I'll be left alone with no one, and-" Wendy was panicking.

"WENDY, calm down, it's just one person. You'll find love some day." Carla reassured.

"But Carla, It's him that I want to be with. I don't want to be with some other guy, I want to be with him." Wendy said with a slight tear in her eye.

"Don't you dare start crying again. I've had enough of that every time you refuse to even confess to him. Besides, you two are really good friends, and you talk to each other all the time. Why haven't you tried to tell him when he starts a conversation with you?"

"I'm afraid he might reject me sometimes and won't talk to me ever again."

"You two have been friends for a long time now. I doubt he would suddenly stop talking to you if he rejects you. Besides, I think he likes you too. I've seen the way he stares at you when you're not looking." Carla said with a smile.

Wendy was blushing profusely.

"R-really?" Carla simply smiled and nodded. Wendy sighed," I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do? I just can't go up to him and call him out on it now. It would be awkward."

Carla pondered over this for a little bit, "Well, I think you should-"

"Get him a nice fish!" Happy interjected as he popped up from out of nowhere. Both girls literally jumped in surprise in their seats.

"A….a fish. What's that got to do with anything?" Wendy asked.

"Fish is the answer to everything. I overheard your little dilemma, and the true way to every man's heart is to cook him a fish." Happy said with some drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Happy, that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of. Your infatuation with fish really gets annoying. Fish isn't the answer for her to start a relationship. Besides, how would it even work?"Carla scolded.

"Well, Romeo is a guy. I'm a guy. So automatically, we know what we would want." Happy said. Both girls sweat dropped at his logic.

"That is absolutely the most stupidest, naïve philosophy I have ever-" Carla continued.

"Well…um…maybe I should give that a shot." Wendy interrupted. Carla was so shocked at this comment, that her jaw literally dropped to the table.

"W-Wendy, you cannot be serious. I understand you want to tell Romeo, but there is no way I'm letting you abide by his logic to get him." Carla said.

"Carla, I'm sorry to say, but I'm to the point where I'm desperate enough to try anything. Do you have a better idea?" Wendy asked.

"I CAN THINK OF A MILLION BETTER WAYS TO CONFESS TO HIM THAN THIS!" Carla yelled. Luckily the fight between Natsu and Gray was drowning out their conversation.

"I can guess that, but Happy is a male, and having a male perspective now would be great." Wendy said.

"But-"

"I'll do it, Happy." Wendy said enthusiastically. Carla just screamed out of shock as Happy nodded with satisfaction plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you chose my option. Now, you need to catch him a fish. Not just any fish though, a special one just for him. Then cook it for him for lunch tomorrow." Happy said. Wendy slightly frowned because she had absolutely no idea how to fish, but she was willing to try anything.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Wendy, please reconsider. This isn't going to work. Please try one of my ways first before you-" Carla couldn't even finish because Wendy had sprinted out the guild doors. Obviously eager to try and catch a fish. Carla's tail was limp as she had her mouth agape and was literally white with shock. She regained her composure and sent a death glare towards Happy.

"YOU!" She hissed at him," How dare you persuade her to do perform such an idiotic method. I swear on Mavis if this backfires and Wendy gets hurt, I will make you experience torture and pain of which you've never felt before." She threated as she unsheathed her claws. Happy was sweating and trembling.

"A…..Aye?" Happy said as he backed away and eventually ran over to Natsu. Carla jumped down from the table and walked out of the guild to try and find Wendy.

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Please Rate & Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was sitting near the bank of a calm lake at early dawn. The sun had just risen over the horizon and filled the sky with a very luminous orange light.

"Why aren't the fish biting?" Wendy yawned for the trillionth time that morning. She had been there since five in the morning, and she was barely hanging on to reality. Also, it was relatively cool this morning, so she was also shivering, and the jacket she had on wasn't helping much. She had cast her line that she borrowed from Natsu in a long time ago, and so far hadn't gotten a nibble.

"It was nice of Natsu-san to lend me his fish pole and bait, but I'm wonder if it's even good."

Wendy said. She remembered yesterday when she asked him for it, but the way he acted after she told him what it was for was interesting.

"Natsu-san sure is unpredictable. Especially, when it concerns a relationship."

_Flashback….._

Wendy was walking through an open area that had a strait path towards Natsu and Happy's home. She waited to make sure they were home before she decided to go there, so she left when it was night. Her and Charle were walking and were almost near their destination.

"Wendy, please reconsider." Charle said for the millionth time..that night.

"Charle, for the millionth time, I'm going to do this." Wendy said in an annoyed tone.

"But why do you have to follow Happy's method. It's sure to fail, and you'll get hurt."

"Well it's better than all your other plans. Every one of them requires me to confront him directly and confess. You know I can't do that." Wendy said. They finally reached the front door of Natsu's house.

"Well, that is the most effective way to do it. I still don't see how giving him a fish for lunch says,' I love you'."

"Then why don't you do it for Happy?" Wendy asked with a smirk on her face. Charle instantly blushed at this comment and began sputtering.

"I-I don't like him like that. What in the world would ever give you that idea!?"

"Ever since Edolas, you've become relatively close to him. I don't think I've ever seen you without being in his presence at the guild."

"Whatever. That doesn't prove a thing." Charle crossed her arms. A deep blush was even visible on her cheeks. Wendy knocked on the door. They stood there for maybe a minute until Natsu opened the door.

"Wendy, Charle, what are you to doing here at this hour?" Natsu asked.

"Hi, Natsu-san. Sorry to bother you. Can we come in?" Wendy said. Natsu nodded and let them in. When they walked in, they couldn't believe the sight before them. Dirty, ragged clothes scattered all over the place, dirty dishes accumulating in the sink, an odd odor in the air, furniture toppled over, and training weights in various places over the room. They were disgusted by this.

"Natsu-san, I don't mean to be rude, but you live like this?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome! We live care freely in here. No worries." He proclaimed with his signature grin. "Happy! It's Charle and Wendy!" in a flash, Happy had flown at probably the speed of light and was swooning over Charle.

"Charle, would you like a fish?" Happy said fawningly as he tried to give her one. Wendy smirked at her, but Charle simply looked away.

"So Wendy, why'd you come all the way here?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if I could borrow a fishing rod from you." Wendy said. Natsu arched his eyebrow.

"Why do you need a fishing rod?"

"I'm going fishing tomorrow, and I need one." She said. Happy realized where the conversation was going and spoke up.

"Oh, is it the fish for Rome-" Happy couldn't finish because Charle placed a paw over his mouth. Natsu had a curious look on his face.

"You're going to catch a fish for someone?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Wendy wasn't going to deny it. She had a small blush creep up on her face.

"Who?"

"R…..Romeo." She admitted. Natsu just stood there with a surprised look on his face. Wendy wasn't sure how he would react to who her crush was, but since they were Dragon Slayers, She assumed he would go overprotective mode and tell her no. But what he did caught he by complete surprise. Natsu ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"This is great!" He said as he was spinning her around.

"What's so great?" Charle asked.

"It's great to know she chose someone who I trust with her. I was always afraid you might choose someone who would be a horrible match with you, but it's mind-easing to know you'll be with Romeo!" He screamed out of joy.

"N-Natsu-san, you're suffocating me!" She wheezed out. Natsu stopped and let her down.

"So, can I borrow it?" Wendy asked as she was fixing her dress.

"Of course." Natsu said as he went to the nearest closet and grabbed his rod and some bait. He handed them to Wendy.

"Alright good luck." He grinned. Wendy bowed.

"Thank you very much. Um Natsu-san, can you keep this between us and not tell Romeo? I want to be the one to admit my feelings towards him." Wendy begged. Natsu smiled and placed his hand on top of his younger dragon sibling.

"You're secret is safe with me." Natsu said as he made a zipping gesture to his mouth.

"Thank you, Natsu-san." Wendy said as she and Charle headed towards the door. "Good night." They both said as they waved goodbye. Natsu and Happy did the same thing as well.

"Good luck. See you tomorrow." They yelled before they closed the door. Wendy and Charle were now walking back down the same path they took. The walk had be relatively quiet, they were no walking past Lucy's apartment.

"So, when are you going to go out fishing?" Charle asked.

"I'm going to get up bright an early in the morning and head out to one of the lakes in the forest." Wendy informed her. Charle had a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure about that? What if you get lost or get attacked by one of those Vulcans?"

"I'll be fine. Besides my ambition to get Romeo will keep me safe and strong. Besides, if one of those creatures decide to bother me, I'll make sure there isn't a trace left." She said enthusiastically. Charle had a surprised look on her face.

"I'll blow them away with my roar."

"Oh all right, but do you want me to come along?" Charle sighed.

"No, I want to catch a fish for him by myself to make it that much more special." Charle sighed. They continued their walk home and eventually arrived at Fairy Hills.

_End of Flashback….._

Wendy smiled. Her line, she noticed, was suddenly being tugged at. She jumped up and started to reel in what was on the end of her line. The fish she had caught must have been strong because she was having trouble reeling it in. She had almost lost her grip on the rod, but her determination and inhuman strength for the spur of the moment kept her from losing it. With one last pull, she had reeled the fish out of the water.

"Yes, I did it!" She yelled in satisfaction. She had finally reeled the fish in to shore and began to pull the hook out. "Eww, fish are so slimy! How can Happy possibly eat these raw?" She said out of disgust and grimaced. She pulled the hook out and examined the fished.

"It's perfect. A Rainbow Trout. Just for Romeo because of his Rainbow Fire magic." She smiled and placed the fish in a bucket of ice water to keep it fresh. She gathered all of her stuff and began heading to the guild hall.

_Alright, now comes the tricky part: How am I going to cook this for him?..._Wendy thought.

**xXx**

The guild hall was performing its usual thing. Natsu, Gray, Elfman and even Erza were fighting in the center of the guild hall.

"What did you call me, Ice-Pick!?" Natsu yelled as he socked Gray across the face.

"I called you an idiot, Flame-Brain!" Gray yelled as he returned one himself.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Elfman yelled, but Erza knocked him out with one blow.

"Cease this fighting at once!" Erza yelled. Everyone was just continuing their normal lives. Romeo was sitting with his father at on of the tables near the bar.

"Ugh, even after seven years, they still haven't grown out of this senseless habit." Macao said as he drank a cup of coffee, not beer, coffee.

"Well if they did dad, then the guild would just be boring. Natsu-nii and the rest of them make the guild Fairy Tail." Romeo said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but it's not even past lunch yet and they have already had five fights." Macao said as he pinched the skin between his eyebrows. Romeo simply laughed at his father. After that moment, the guild hall doors opened. Four figures stood at the door.

"Oi, is this how you guys act in the morning?" Lyon said with a smirk. The fighting in the guild stopped and acknowledged their guest.

"Oh, welcome." Mirajane said cheerfully. All of the figures nodded.

"Thank you." Jura said as he bowed to her.

"Lamia Scale!" Lucy and Natsu exclaimed. Gray though had paled after seeing Lyon.

"W….why are you guys here?" Gray asked. Lyon stepped forward.

"Chelia here wanted to see Wendy, and I wanted to come see-" Lyon slid over to a frightened Juvia" –my love!" Juvia started backing away slowly.

"Sherry and I came along just to visit our old friends." Jura said.

"Yes, our Love for our friends commits us to see you all!" Both Sherry and Chelia announced. Everyone sweat dropped at their enthusiasm and obsession with love.

"Juvia, come with me! I shall provide you with all that you deserve." Lyon said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Lyon-sama….I uhhh…" Juvia couldn't even say anything.

"Bastard, don't start freaking out one of our members!" Gray yelled at him. Lyon stood up and collided his forehead with Gray.

"Oh, Gray, when did you get here?" Lyon mocked. Gray didn't say a thing, he just punched Lyon. Incidentally, he knocked him into Natsu, who in turned punched him. Lyon decided to return the punch, but hit Erza instead. The entire guild gasped. Erza just simply stared at the man and went all out on him. Eventually, all hell broke loose and the normal fighting started again.

"Sixth." Macao said. Romeo simply smiled at his father. Romeo saw someone coming from the corner of his eye. He saw Chelia walking over towards him. He was rather curious to why she would come over to him.

"Hi." Chelia said as she waved to him with a warm smile.

"Hi…um Chelia-san, wasn't it?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, just call me Chelia. What's your name?"

"Romeo. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand. Chelia gladly accepted it and took the seat right next to him. Macao smiled.

"Ohh, son. Finally getting the ladies I see!" Macao nudged his son with his elbow.

"DAAD!" Romeo said as he was flustered. Macao just patted his back and left. Romeo just looked at Chelia embarrassingly. Chelia smiled.

"It's okay. Family can be humiliating like that." Chelia reassured him. Romeo let out a sigh of relief.

"Ohhh, thank you." Romeo said.

"Soooo, um do you know where Wendy is?" Chelia asked. Romeo scratched his head.

"I haven't seen her all morning. Usually she would be here by now, and I'm starting to get worried." Romeo said as he looked at the entrance. Chelia smiled.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend or something?" Chelia asked. Romeo instantly blushed at this.

"U-h n-no, I'm just her friend!" Romeo stuttered as his face was red. Chelia giggled at him with her eyes closed and her hand on her mouth.

"I am!" After that, Wendy walked in with a bucket. She avoided the fight and walked around. She screamed when she saw Chelia.

"CHELIA!"

"WENDY!" Both girls ran up to each other and hugged.

"It's great to see you." Both of them said. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"We came to visit." Chelia said." Uh why do you have a bucket with a fish in it?" She asked as she noticed the bucket. Romeo saw this as well. In a flash, Wendy grabbed the bucket and pushed Chelia into the kitchen.

"Wendy, what was that about?" Chelia asked.

"I'm going to cook this fish for…..him." Wendy said as she pointed to Romeo, who started reading a book. Chelia smiled.

"So he is your boyfriend." Chelia said. Wendy blushed and shook her head sadly.

"No he isn't, but I'm going to make him lunch and tell him after." She said.

"How cute. He his rather cute and nice; you're lucky. But here's my question: why a fish?" Chelia asked. Wendy simply shrugged.

"Someone else recommended this method, so I decided to do it."

"Alright, I guess. Do you want some help?"

"Yes. I have no idea how to cook a fish, so I would really appreciate it." Wendy said with a thankful smile and hugged Chelia.

"I don't know how to cook either, but we could give it a shot." Chelia said.

"LET'S DO THIS!" They both pumped their fist in the air.

**AN: Please Rate & Review. **


End file.
